Rin Hoshizora
Hoshizora Rin is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. She is 15 years old and a first year. Rin was born on November 1st and is a Scorpio. She has short, orange hair and chartreuse eyes. Her main color is a yellow-green color. Rin is 155 centimeters tall, and her blood type is A. She is part of Lily White, a mini idol unit. Her original song CD is called "Beat in Angel". She is voiced by Riho Iida. Background Rin has been friends with Hanayo since they was children. She likes to play sports and she often used to dress like a boy. When she was still a child, she was often teased because of this fact, so she was not used to wearing skirts. Personality Rin appears to be a tomboy due to playing sports and not wearing a skirt when she was a child. She mostly teases Koizumi Hanayo and appears to be with her most of the time. Her personality is simliar to Kousaka Honoka's because they're both determined and work hard. For example, in episode 7, Rin, Honoka and Yazawa Niko had to work hard to pass exams in order to enter the Love Live! tournament, and are known as the "Baka Three!" Clubs and Hobbies Hoshizora Rin is great at sports, and is skilled in hurdling, football, and basketball. Chronology Rin is first seen in episode 1 following Hanayo to see A-Rise's performance on a screen at UTX High School. Later, when Hanayo wants to go see μ's concert, Rin grabs Hanayo and tells her she wants to join the track club. Rin then finds Hanayo, who manages to get away from her, watching μ's performance. Before she could grab Hanayo again, she gets quickly distracted by μ's performing Start:Dash!!. In Episode 4, Hanayo wants to join μ's but also want Rin to join with her. Rin, however, says that she doesn't want to join the group, because she isn't confident in her femininity. Later on, Rin and Nishikino Maki fight over who can help Hanayo, and Hanayo is caught between them. Near the end of the episode, with a push from Rin and Maki, Hanayo manages to confess that she wants to join μ's. μ's accept the offer, and Rin and Maki decide to join as well, thus making μ's has six members. In Episode 5, a girl name Niko tells μ's to break up and runs away. While on the rooftop, the girls know that it's the rainy season, but Rin and Honoka go outside anyway, and end up getting soaked by the rain. While at a fast-food restaurant, Honoka realizes that there are enough members to form a club. Just then, they catch Niko trying to steal their food and insult their lack of professionalism. The girls learn from Ayase Eri, the student body president, that they can't form their idol club as their is already an Idol Research Club, whose sole member turns out to be Niko. After Niko rejects their offer of merging the groups, presumably based on their lack of personas, student body vice-president Toujou Nozomi explains how Niko had previously attempted to become a school idol but set the bar too high, leading it to fall apart. After some thinking, Honoka comes up with the idea that they should all join the Idol Research Club to learn how to improve μ's, inviting Niko to join the group as their coach. Happily, Niko accepts the offer. In Episode 6, Nozomi was recording interviews of each member of μ's, until she came to Honoka and asked her why she was the leader when she did nothing. Niko then comes up with the idea to have a karaoke and dance contest, and the one with the highest score would be the leader (although, secretly, Niko was planning on getting the highest score). Unfortunately, all the girls get similar scores. Honoka then suggests that maybe μ's doesn't need a leader. Everyone agrees with her, although they believed that she was the most worthy (except Niko, of course). In Episode 7, Hanayo tells μ's about the Love Live, a concert where the top 20 school idol groups compete in. The girls then go over to the chairwoman to ask permission to be able to enter the Love Live. Despite Eri's objection, the chairwoman allows them to enter, but only if they all pass the upcoming exams. The members that need to study the most is Honoka, Rin, and Niko, who presumably have bad grades. Sonoda Umi and Minami Kotori helps Honoka study, while Hanayo and Maki help Rin, and Nozomi with Niko. Once the exams finished and everyone passed the exams, μ's excitingly go to Chairwoman Minami's office, but overhear her telling Eri that the school would be shutting down next year. In Episode 8, μ's barge into her office, demanding an explanation. She clarifies to them that if the school's upcoming open day doesn't go well, the school will be closed. While Eri tries to think of a way to attract students, Umi suggests to μ's that Eri should be their choreographer. Eri soon agrees and puts the group through intense training. Later on, Nozomi informs μ's that Eri wants to join, but believes she can't because of the way she used to treat them. The group then asks her to join μ's. Eri becomes honest with herself and feelings, and joins μ's with Nozomi. Nozomi then reveals to the group that she came up with the name; μ's meaning the nine goddesses of music. The now nine members of μ's performs at the open day and successfully pleases them. In Episode 9, Eri assigned Kotori to write lyrics for a new song based on Akiba culture, because she works at a maid café there. Kotori, unfortunately, struggles to create the lyrics, which soon has an impact on her studies because of her stress. However, thanks to Honoka and Umi, she is able to create the song Wonder Zone by recalling her feelings when she works in Akihabara. In Episode 10, μ's get permission to go to Maki's beach house to supposedly train. Eri, wanting to break the barrier between under and upperclassmen, makes a rule that no one is to call their upperclassmen with the honorifics 'senpai'. For most of the time there, the girls spend time on the beach, playing (although Umi was planning on making the beach trip a training session), and Eri and Nozomi are the only ones that notice Maki isn't participating. When the girls were going to sleep, Honoka says that she couldn't sleep and began eating food. Nozomi soon starts a pillow fight and the rest of μ's (excluding Umi) have a pillow fight with each other. Accidentally, a pillow hits Umi and, crankily, Umi began throwing "supersonic pillows". Umi hits Niko, Eri, and Honoka, and was about to attack Rin and Hanayo, when Maki knocks her out with a pillow, saving everyone from Umi's rage. The next morning, when the sun was rising, all the members of μ's go outside to the beach and hold hands with each other. In Episode 11, μ's has manage to reach rank #19 on the school idol ranking site, making them eligible to apply to the Love Live! tournament. This puts pressure on μ's to keep their position. However, Niko fails to win a lottery spin to use the auditorium, causing μ's to think of where to have a concert. Honoka comes up with the idea that they can use the rooftop to hold their performance, and the group hesitantly agrees. On the day of the concert, it's raining, but the group decides to perform, anyway. They perform "No Brand Girls", but as the song finished, Honoka faints. In Episode 12, μ's go to Honoka's house to check on her. They discover that she's still recovering and has a sprained leg. They sadly tell Honoka that they dropped out of the Love Live! tournament, meaning their ranking was removed. Honoka blames herself for the incident, but μ's tell her that it's everyone's fault, instead. Everyone gets depressed from this event, but Honoka the most. At the rooftop, Maki, Hanayo, and Rin all announce that the school has been saved, thus the group decides to have a celebration. At the party, however, Umi and Kotori are noticed to not be in jolly spirits. Umi then reveals to μ's that Kotori is moving to a fashion boarding school for the rest of her high school career. Everyone is surprised by the announcement, but Honoka gets angry at Kotori for not telling her earlier. Kotori explains to her that she wanted to tell them but couldn't, and runs away. The next day, on the rooftop, μ's reveals that they're planning to do a final live with everybody before Kotori leaves. But Honoka tells them that it was her fault and that none of this would've happened if it wasn't for the accident. The members tell her to stop saying that, but Honoka then says that the school is saved, therefore there's no reason to keep on performing and that's it's impossible to go against a group like A-Rise. Honoka tells them that she quits, but before she leaves, Umi slaps her cheek, saying that she didn't think that she's that kind of person and that she's the worst there is. In Episode 13, Eri decides to put μ's on a hiatus. Despite this, Niko tells Hanayo and Rin to continue practicing. Later, while on her way home, Honoka comes across Niko, Hanayo, and Rin training. Niko tells Honoka that she loves being an idol and that everything that has happened is because Honoka quit being an idol. Rin and Hanayo tell Niko that she's being too harsh on her, but Honoka tells them that Niko is right. After Honoka brings back Kotori from the airport, later on in the episode, μ's performs Start:Dash!! in the auditorium, despite wearing their school uniforms, and this time with the auditorium filled with people. Afterwards, Honoka tells the crowd to say "μ's Music Start!" and μ's are in the school idol ratings again. Gallery Hoshizora Rin2.jpg Hoshizora Rin3.jpg rin1.png rin2.png rin3.png Hoshizora Rin1.jpg Maid_Hoshizora_Rin.jpg 10156323.jpg Rin1.jpg Hoshizora.jpg Ep05 00049.png Ep05 00054.png Ep04 00041.png Ep04 00063.png Ep04 00158.png Ep07 00072.png Ep08 00189.png Category:Characters Category:Female category:School Idol